


Last Breath

by Fophelia1331



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Ending, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:15:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28093767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fophelia1331/pseuds/Fophelia1331
Summary: MC had done everything to get with Monika, and she's done the same. Now, there's only one way for them to truly be together.
Relationships: Monika/Protagonist (Doki Doki Literature Club!)
Kudos: 3





	Last Breath

**Author's Note:**

> This is an idea I woke up with and decided to write!
> 
> WARNING: The work ahead contains themes of suicide. I do not agree with the characters actions just because I wrote this. If you have suicidal thoughts, please reach out to someone.
> 
> Now, onto the story!

He tried everything. This time, every chance he got, he took. There was no way he'd let her slip out of his grasp. So there was only one way left. With no hesitation in his being, he watches the other girls leave the club room.

Sayori, Natsuki, Yuri. He had been able to stop Sayori from leaving earlier, and she seemed happy again. There were plenty of times where he read manga with Natsuki, or read horror with Yuri. Why had it always been them three? He knows how the game works; write a poem and get a girl. But there was never one for her. For his true love.

At the last moment, Sayori glances over her shoulder. "MC? Are you coming?"

"Sorry, I have to hang back. I'll see you Monday though!"

"Alright, I'll see you there!"

And she's gone. No more time to waste.

Monika is watching him. He always can feel when she's watching, from near or far. Her green eyes glisten, though with confusion. "MC, what are you doing here?"

"It's fine," I say with a grin. "I gave us enough time."

"Gave us… enough time?"

"You don't have to hold up a front anymore. I know what you can do. And, I can do it too. So… we have some time." MC moves forward, sitting on one of the desks. He motions for Monika to join him.

"Why are you here?" she asks again, once seated on a desk.

With those words, he finds no regret in his actions. From his backpack, he pulls two large knives. Light reflects off the blades, off her beautiful eyes.

"This is our freedom," MC says, holding out one to her. "The only way we can truly be together."

There's sorrow in her eyes, perhaps she holds a little more hesitation than he. Still, she reaches and grabs the knife. "MC… Are you sure?"

"Yes. It's the only way to love each other. Outside of this world, outside of this game."

But she sets the knife down beside her, to her left. "We have time, right? How much?"

"A few hours. I didn't want you to rush if you didn't want to," MC says, smiling. "We can wait a little."

She nods. "Yes, I… I want to talk a little first."

MC hops off the desk, pushing his next to Monika's before sitting back down. And it's natural, how she leans into him, how he wraps his arm around her. They were never meant to be together, yet it's too perfect.

"I wish I got to wear something special for you," Monika says. "All the other girls did, but never me."

"I wish we could have it all together. You and me, sharing poems, reading, hanging out. You playing piano for only me to hear, us working together for the festival… It would have been so perfect. Why did the others have to interfere?"

"They were forced to. The script forced them too. I could never change it enough to get to you. I wish… I wish I could have done it some other way. But, if this is what it takes to be with you? …I'll do it."

He smiles. "Thank you, Monika."

She smiles back. "Thank you, MC."

They sit there for a while, just being together in the sweet silence.

"I really like the sound of rain," Monika says. "Not getting wet, but… Sometimes I imagine us together inside where it's all cozy, while it rains outside."

"That sounds nice. I just like to imagine us together. That's not cheesy, is it?"

"Of course not. For me, it's one of the things that comforts me the most."

They wait. And they wait. And they wait. The whole time, together.

"I'm sorry about what I did the previous times," Monika says. "The girls… I never should have done that to them. With Sayori… I should have handled that differently."

"I… think so too, but… They're the ones that kept us apart. Shouldn't they be punished?"

"I guess. Sayori… she was mentally ill without my interactions. I just… sped things up, that's all. And Yuri… she was already like that. I just made it so she didn't hide it so well."

"Natsuki was mean anyway. You didn't need to do much to her anyway," MC says, crossing his arms for a moment. That, and a small frown, only stay for a few moments. He puts his arm back around Monika.

"Yes. But, I did amplify that too. Though… I guess we shouldn't dwell on the past. We'll still be together in the end, right?" She smiles with remorse. "No one else has to get hurt this time."

"Your right. Soon we'll have all the time in the world together."

They stay there, talking about anything and everything. It's nice. They finally get to speak their hearts desires, and finally with each other.

But time's almost up.

"MC, are you scared of death?" Monika asks.

"Not really. I mean, we all die eventually, right?" he asks. "Well, maybe not here. But it should be natural."

Shrugging, she nods. "Yeah. I've often wondered what it's like to die. But I think I kind of know what it's like now."

"Really? How?"

"Every time the game is turned off, it happens. I think I don't exist then, but I can remember it anyway." Monika shivers, though it isn't that cold. "It's like I'm instantly put to sleep, alone with my thoughts. But after a few moments, my thoughts became jumbled in incomprehensible patterns. There's static and rapid flashes of color and a weird screaming sound. I won't even be able to move or think. Is that what death is like?"

"Well… there's only one way to find out." MC smiles once more. "It's almost time for us to finally be together."

"Wait! Can we write one last poem?" Monika asks, turning to face him. "That function should still work for you, right?"

"I guess it should. Alright, let's write one more."

The two move apart, each with paper and a pen. And after the scribbling of words, they move together once again.

"Here's mine!" Monika cheerfully says, heading him the paper.

* * *

' **Breath**.

_'As the end draws near,_

_'And things begin to fade,_

_'All I can say, is a simple thank you._

_'Thank you for always being there for me,_

_'Thank you for your forgiveness,_

_'Thank you for helping me,_

_'Thank you for joining our literature club._

_'With me, you've been through thick and thin,_

_'With you, I've worked things out,_

_'And finally, with you, I'll end it all._

_'They don't have to hurt._

_'We can be happy._

_'Just_

_'One_

_'Last_

_'Breath.'_

* * *

MC looks up from the paper, a bittersweet expression. "Amazing, as always."

"Can I see yours?"

"Sure. Here you go." He heads her the paper, along with her own.

* * *

' **Together**

_'The treasure of our love,_

_'My heartbeat reaches its climax,_

_'We'll finally find happiness,_

_'No clouds will bring raindrops,_

_'Our passions will become one,_

_'Peace will find us._

_'Destiny_

_'Eternity_

_'Pleasure_

_'Love_

_'It will all be ours,_

_'The melody of our hearts will play a bright tune,_

_'The fantasy will be our life,_

_'It will be our hope._

_'So feel my embrace,_

_'Share my imagination,_

_'As my fingers run through your hair,_

_'As our memories run together._

_'Goodbye, my dear.'_

* * *

"It’s not as good as yours," he responds, scratching the back of his head.

"Don't say that! You're improving each time!"

"Well, anyway… there's only a few minutes left," MC says, his voice turning grim. He takes the hand Monika offers, each of them grabbing their knives. They stare at each other one last moment, holding up their blades.

"I love you, MC," Monika says.

"I love you too, Monika."

"On three?"

He nods.

Together they count. "One… two… three…!"

They raise the knives with a jerk and shove them into their chests. Blades pierce through skin. Blood splatters their uniforms. They both tense up with pain. Pain and blood, pain and blood, pain and blood. Blood everywhere. Blood staining everything. Their knees buckle and they tumble forward into each other.

One last shaky breath, one for each.

They never moved again.

* * *

"Thanks for helping me out last second like that," Natsuki says. She balances her two trays of cupcakes as they walk through the school. "I can't believe Monika totally blew me off!"

"It's okay," Yuri responds, holding her decorations in her hands. "Thank you for helping me too. MC didn't respond to my calls or texts."

"That's totally weird! How come neither of them showed up?"

"I don't know. It is weird." Yuri nods along.

They reach the clubroom, opening the door. They each set down their respective items, but… something else catches their attention.

Natsuki screams, holding her hand over her mouth. Her stomach turns, struggling to keep her breakfast down.

Yuri just freezes. Staring. Watching. What happened?

"I… I'm gonna go get someone!" Natsuki says, her voice barely above a whisper. She runs out, her breaths ragged with fear.

And Yuri just stares.

At the blood.

At the poems on the table.

At the bodies of Monika and MC.


End file.
